


If I had the World to give

by Lovely_Livvy112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Livvy112/pseuds/Lovely_Livvy112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set in the alpha/omega universe. Alpha!Dean, Omega!Cas. Cas's alpha had just left him. It's up to Dean to put the broken pieces back together. The only way to do that is to be his Alpha, temp alpha. Destiel, Sabriel. Rated M for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked as he entered the Novak compound.   
He just got a call from Michael Novak that something was wrong with Cas and for him to come over immediately. Dean rushed as fast as he could. Of course he did, Cas was his best friend. Plus it must’ve been really been bad if he was at the Novak compound instead of somewhere else.  
“Thank god you’re here Dean- his mate just left him.” Michael replied, running a hand through his hair as the stress built up in the air.  
“What!? How could he just leave him?” Dean blurted, completely shocked.   
This abrupt break-up didn’t happen that often, as werewolves mated for life. The only time that a mated pair broke was death which obviously wasn’t the case here. Dean just saw Balthazar, Cas’s former mate walking around normally a couple of hours ago.   
“Apparently he just got bored of Cas.” Gabriel, his brother’s mate and member of the Novak pack replied.  
“That doesn’t make any sense. Cas isn’t some doll that you can’t just abandon.” Dean exasperated.  
“Wow, you must be really upset because you’re not threatening me.” Gabriel said with a smirk.  
At the moment Dean wanted to kill Gabriel right then and there. How could he make smile when Cas, his brother, was in pain in that moment? Could he ever be serious? God- how could his brother stand him? Speaking of his brother, he should probably ask Gabriel if he could see him before he left, since omegas lived with their alpha’s after they were mated. Asking to visit an Alpha’s mate was just a common courtesy even if the person asking was related to them.   
“Gabriel, maybe now isn’t a good time to make a joke. Why don’t you see how Sam is?” Michael suggested.  
“Fine, fine. I can take a hint. I better see how that big moose is doing anyways.” Gabriel said as he started to leave.   
“Wait Gabriel could I see Sam before I go?”   
“Of course Dean- I think Sam would kill me if ever said that.” Gabriel replied as he went to check in on Sam.   
“Why did you call me over here anyways?” Dean asked Michael and Lucifer after Gabriel left the room.  
“Because your Cas’s best friend.” Michael said nonchalantly.   
“Yeah, but you guys are his brothers...”  
“So? He probably doesn’t want to see us. It helps that you’re unrelated and you’re an Alpha.” Lucifer pointed out, shrugging.  
“So is Gabriel.” Dean said, starting to realize why they called over here.   
“Family members can’t dominate other family members the way non family members can. You get the point.”  
“C’mon man, dominating Cas? ... That would just be weird. Plus, are you sure that’s really a great idea?”  
“Dean, you don’t understand.” Michael’s tone was full of worry, “When an Alpha leaves an Omega, the Omega needs orders or else the Omega gets really depressed. It can get worse and worse over time- and we don’t want to see Cas go through that kind of regression.”  
“Can’t you find somebody else to be Cas’s replacement Alpha?” Dean said, scratching his head and feeling extremely uncomfortable.   
“C’mon just do it for Cas. It doesn't have to be anything sexual or anything like that. Just give him basic orders like ‘eat’ or ‘get dressed’- ‘take a shower’ or something like that. Anything that can ease him off of his mate’s refusal to be with him.” Lucifer noted.  
“Okay fine... This is all types of weird.” Dean grunts, “But I’ll do it for Cas- and him only.”  
“He’s in his room. You still know which one it is right?” Lucifer asked.  
“Yeah I still remember.” Dean replied.  
“Well good luck.” Michael concluded as he and Lucifer left.   
As Dean made his way to Cas’s room, he tried to prepare for what he was going to see. He didn’t think he could handle a broken Cas, and the thought of it scares him as he continues forward. Cas has always been strong, which must’ve been hard considering he was Omega. Omegas are fragile beings that break easily- but not Cas. That’s what Dean admired the most about him.   
He came across Cas’ door, knocking lightly on it. He didn’t hear Cas say anything, so he opened the door into Cas’ room and steeled himself. When he came in he was shocked to see what he saw. Cas was on the floor of his room leaning up against his bed, not even noticing Dean as he entered. He wasn’t crying or anything like that- he just looked utterly defeated. God, Dean maybe could’ve handled it if Cas was crying but seeing him looked so crushed made him feel even worse than he initially expected.   
“Cas?”   
“Go away, Gabriel.” Cas muttered slowly and softly  
“Cas, it’s me, Dean.”  
“Dean?” Cas quipped, voice soft as he turned around to face him.   
God, if Dean thought Cas looked defeated before when he was looking away- he was wrong. Cas’ face just looked completely tense and a little bit lost- since he was probably feeling completely rejected at the moment.   
“Yeah Cas. It’s me, Dean.” He said slowly walking over to where Cas was.   
“He left me, Dean. He just… left.” Cas says, barely any weight to his words- as if they didn’t matter.  
“Yeah I know.” Dean sits down next to Cas, eyeing him closely as he fidgets a little on the mattress.  
“He left me.”  
“Cas-”  
“How could he do that?” Cas blurted, head whipping Dean’s direction with turmoil rampaging through his eyes, voice barely cracking at the end of his sentence with his overwhelming insecurity.  
“I have no idea...”  
“He left me Dean... He left me.”   
After Cas said that, he completely broke down. He started sobbing on Dean’s shoulder repeating ‘he left me’ over and over again. Dean did the only he could do- which was just stroke Cas’ hair and mutter ‘it’s okay, it’s okay’ like a broken record. After a while, Cas stopped crying and leaned against the side of his bed, eyes puffy and small little huffs coming from him as he calmed himself a little.   
“Uhm...Cas?”  
“Yes?”   
“So- ... your brothers called me over for a reason.”  
“Yeah I figured.”  
“Do you know why they called me over?”  
“Not really...” Cas admitted, “Why did they?”  
“They called me over because- eh… they were worried about you and wanted me to be your replacement alpha.”  
“You would be my replacement alpha?”   
“Don’t worry, It would just be simple stuff like getting dressed and taking a shower. Things like that.” Dean rushed to explain.  
“Okay.” Cas agrees.  
“Okay?” Dean said, kind of confused that Cas agreed so quickly to the arrangement.   
“Dean- I need orders. My body craves it. Besides, who better to be my temp Alpha then my best friend?”  
“Alright then, if you're sure. I’ll start being your temp Alpha tomorrow.” Dean concludes.  
“Tomorrow?” Cas asked, sounding a little disappointed.   
“Yeah- tonight you’re going to write up a list of things you like, things you don’t, and a safeword. Okay?”  
“Okay.”   
“I’ll see you tomorrow okay Cas?”  
“Yes Dean.”  
“Bye.” Dean said as he exited the room.   
“Bye.” He heard Cas call.   
Dean decided to go check on his brother Sam before he left. Gabriel, Sam’s mate said it was okay. Thank God, Sam and Gabriel's room were close to Cas’s room. He went over to Sam’s room. The door was open and he could hear Gabriel consoling Sam saying things like “Everything’s going to be alright Samsquatch. I’m not going to leave you.” Things like that. While Sam saying stupid things like “Yes you are.” and “I’m not good enough for you.” Dean knocked on the door.   
“Who’s there?” Gabriel asked.  
“It’s me, Dean.”   
“Come in.”   
Dean entered Sam’s room. He saw Sam sitting on the bed with tear stains on his face. Without thinking Dean went to the bed and asked “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.” Sam replied  
“That’s bullshit and you know it. Now tell me what’s wrong.”  
“Well I’ll just leave unless you want me to stay.” Gabriel said near the bed.   
“No you can go sir.”   
“Okay, I’ll be back.” Gabriel said as he kissed Sam on the forehead.   
“So you heard about what’s going on with Cas?” Dean asked  
“Yeah, It kind of messed me up a bit.”  
“Right.” Dean said. Sam had abdomen issues ever since their dad left them. It made sense that something like that could upset him.  
“You know that Gabriel loves you right?”   
“Yeah I know.” Sam said shifting uncomfortably. “So are you Cas’s new alpha?”  
“Temp Alpha.” Dean corrected.  
“So I’ll guess you see you around more.” Sam said happily.   
“Yeah you will.” Dean said “I gotta go. Gotta get a full night’s rest for Cas tomorrow.”  
“Right see ya.” Dean said exiting the room.  
“See ya.” Sam called  
Dean left the Novak compound and left his own compound waiting for tomorrow when Cas would be his temp omega. God, this was going to be so weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was on his way to the Novak compound. He couldn’t believe that he was about to do this. He was about to review with his both friend what kinks and stuff he did like and what kinks and stuff he didn’t like. He really hoped that Cas wasn’t really into any of the kinky stuff. He would probably freak out a little bit if he was. He parked his precious baby at the compound. He stalled for a minute before going in. He needed to collect his thoughts.

“This is so weird.” He muttered to himself. “But then when has anything in my life been relatively normal?”

He went into the compound trying to look powerful and confident like an Alpha should be. Not uncomfortable and nervous like he felt. He saw Michael first.

“Cas has been waiting for you all day.”

Dean checked the watch.

“It’s only noon though.” Dean said confused.

“Cas got excited at the idea of having an Alpha again.”

Dean nodded. That made sense. If he had a real omega and not just a temp omega and for some reason the omega left. Dean would be excited.

            “Well you going to keep Cas waiting?”

“Just tell me if I could see Sammy later.”

“Gabriel told us to leave him and his mate alone for a bit.”

“Why?” Dean asked

“It seems that Sam is going through his heat and-”

“Okay, I get it. Forget I asked.” Dean said. Hearing about your little brother have sex is something that you never want to hear about.

“Tell Gabe that I would like it very much if Sam could call me when they’re not uh you know.”

“Noted. Now I don’t think Cas  would like to be kept waiting.”

“No I don’t think he would either. See ya Mike.” Dean said as he made his way to Cas’s room.

            He opened Cas’s door without knocking. Something that he would never think of doing before. Cas was on his bed writing something it looked like. He seemed engrossed in it. He didn’t even turn to check to see who was in his room.

“Ahem.” Dean faked cough.

“Dean.” Cas said happily as he turned around.

God, Cas had the biggest smile he had ever seen. It was a complete 180 from yesterday.

“It’s Sir now.” Dean lightly chastised.

“Oh sorry.” Cas said bowing his hair no longer smiling.

Way to fuck up Dean. You were too stern with him. It should’ve just been a gentle reminder. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Cas.

“It’s okay Cas, you didn’t know any better. It’s just that know you have to start calling me sir. Okay?”

“Yes Sir.” Cas said looking him right in the eyes.

Damn were Cas’s eyes always that blue? Dean wondered for a second.

“Did you write the lists like I told you to?” Dean asked him

“Yes Sir. I was just finishing them up. ”

“Good. Now when’s the last time that you showered?”

Cas just lowered his eyes.

“Cas answer me. When’s the last time that you showered?” Dean asked a little more forcibly

“A while ago sir.” Cas answered

“What do you mean a while ago?”

“It’s been a few days sir.” Cas admitted

            “Why don’t you go shower while I look at the lists you made okay?”

“Yes sir.” Cas said a bit nervously running his fingers through hi

“Are you nervous Cas?”

“No sir.” Cas lied

“Cas, don’t lie to me.” Dean said

“I am a little nervous sir.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to think I’m a freak sir.”

Dean let out a little a small sigh. Of course Cas would be worried about that. He was probably scared that he would leave him if he thought Cas was too vanilla or too kinky for his taste.

“Cas, sit down next to me.”

Cas instantly obeyed.

“The only reason I asked you to make these lists is so I know what to do and what not to do. This is just so I can be the best Alpha to you while you recover okay?” Dean asked looking straight into Cas’s eyes.

“Yes sir.” Cas said staring right back.

‘“Still nervous?” Dean asked putting what he hoped was a comforting hand on Cas’s thigh.

“A little sir.”

“Well don’t be. Go take a shower. It should help you relax.”

“Yes Sir.” Cas said as he went down to the bathroom.

            Okay then time to find out what Cas turn ons are and God that sounds so wrong Dean thought. He started with the turns on list first. At first it was just regular standard stuff it seemed that omegas liked you know kind of vanilla stuff you know like blowjobs (giving and receiving), Rimming.  Then words Bondage and spanking appeared, not that stuff was weird at all. Hell Dean loved bondage. It just was weird to know what your best friend is into. Dean picked up the list that had the stuff that Cas didn’t like. At the top of the list with ten exclamation points was whipping. He made a note to ask Cas why he had such a strong reaction to it. The rest of it seemed pretty in with stuff that Dean hated as well such as excessive pain, anything to do with blood, and water sports. He was just finishing up Cas’s list of turn offs. God that still sounded weird. Cas came out of the shower clad in only a towel slung low on his hips.

            “Cas, go get  dressed in the bathroom and then we’ll discuss your lists.” Dean said tossing him a random shirt, pants, and boxers

“Yes sir.” Cas said as he collected the items and went back into the bathroom to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas appeared of the bathroom wearing the shirt, jeans, and he’s guessing the boxers he gave him. He was staring at Dean waiting for an order and damn if that didn’t turn him a little not that he would ever admit it.   
“Come here and sit next to me.” Dean ordered.   
Cas rushed over to the bed sitting down next to him.   
“Now I’ve read your list.” Dean said in a gentle voice “and I want to discuss it.”  
He saw Cas visibly tense.  
“What’s the matter Cas?”   
Cas didn’t answer him.   
“Come on Cas you have to talk to me if you want to make this work out the way it should.”  
“I’m nervous Sir.”  
“Nervous about what?”  
“Nervous that y-you’ll leave me sir.”  
Damn it that ass Balthazar messed Cas up more than he realized. Cas was probably always going to be scared that he’ll leave him and probably scared that the alpha after him. Cas’s real alpha and not just his temp came along. After all he was just here to make Cas feel better.   
“Okay so let’s start with the list of your kinks.”   
Cas flinched when he said that. Dean just chalked it up to him not wanting his best friends using a phrase like turn ones.   
“So you like bondage?”   
“Yes sir.”  
“I like that too.” Dean said with a smile trying to make Cas feel more comfortable.   
“Really sir?” Cas asked with a shy curious smile.  
“Yep.” He said “Now you say you like spankings.”  
Cas nodded even though it was more of a statement than a question.   
“Is that just for punishments or do you look non-punishment spanks as well?”  
“Baltha-I mean my old alpha.” He said. God even saying his name looked like it pained him “didn’t punish me with spankings because I enjoyed them so much. He said I wasn’t learning anything.”  
“So he turned to other punishments like whipping right?”  
“Y-yes s-sir.” Cas said   
“What happened?” Dean asked “Whipping was up at the top of the list with at least ten exclamation points.”  
“It was just a horrible experience sir.” Cas said   
“What exactly happened?”  
Cas took a deep breath and then he said “He was always trying new punishments for me since I enjoyed spanking so much. Some of them were better were better than the others if you know what I mean.”  
Dean simply nodded in response.  
“So he discovered whipping and according to him tried it out a whole bunch of times. Then the next time when I did something that I wasn’t supposed to do. I forget what it was at this point. He brought out the whip and I was really scared but he told me that everything was going to be fine and I could safe word if I needed to. So I went along with it and then he used it and it hurt so freaking much but I tried to get used to it but I couldn’t get used to it. It was horrible. So I safeworded. He did the usual aftercare stuff but it was just so horrible. I don’t want to something like that ever again.”  
Cas was near crying at this point. Dean mentally promised never ever to ever glance at a whip ever again and to make sure that when somebody else became his alpha that h  
“Come here.” Dean said opening his arms.  
Cas’s head immediately went on Dean’s chest. He had rubbed his Cas’s back just like he used to do with Sammy. When it seemed like Cas was done crying he asked “Are you ready to continue.”  
Cas nodded and he slowly made his way out of Dean’s chest.  
They discussed the rest of Cas’s list figuring out that they had a lot in common. Their differences were only slight. Cas loved stuff like puppy play while Dean didn’t understand how anyone could like things like that. It was 7 at night when Dean realized that he had to go.   
“I have to go.”   
“Are you sure sir?”  
“Unfortunately yes.” Dean said “Someone’s has to look after the compound.”  
“Will you back here tomorrow?” Cas asked  
“Of course I will.” Dean said making his way to the bye.  
“Bye Sir.”   
“Bye Cas.” He said as he made his way out to the hallway and then out of the compound. He goes back to his own compound wishing a certain blue eyed brunette man was with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean pulled up to the compound. God, this place was becoming so familiar to him He thought as he stayed in the car for a couple of seconds just to gather all of his thoughts. . He wished that he could just stay here so he always could be near Cas and also his little brother, Sam but unfortunately he couldn't. Somebody had to look after things and with his dad gone that responsibility fell to him. Also it wasn’t proper protocol. An omega was supposed to live with the Alpha not the opposite. Even though Cas was getting better. He was actually smiling sometimes. He was in no condition to leave his family’s compound. After hearing yesterday about what happened with Cas about the whipping. He wants to hear everything that happened during his relationship with Balthazar just to make sure that he didn’t do anything that would upset Cas.   
He entered the compound. He guessed that he earned the trust of Cas’s brother because Michael and Gabriel went there greeting him. Although Gabriel was a little bit busy with Sam. He shuddered a little bit just thinking about Sam doing you-know-what. He just hoped that after this week he would be an uncle. After stalling for a couple of minutes he went straight into Cas’s room. He didn’t bother to knock first. He saw Cas lying on his bed with pajamas on. Dean frowned. That was something that had to change. No omega temp or not was going to lie around in pajamas all day but that was something that could wait a little bit.   
“Cas” Dean said as he entered his room.  
Cas immediately got off the bed.  
“Hello sir.” Cas said  
“Are those clean?”  
“Are what clean sir?”  
“Those pajamas that you’re wearing.”  
“Oh yes sir they are cleaned. I washed them yesterday.” Cas said  
“Cas, sit down on the floor.” Dean ordered trying to make him more comfortable. He knew that Cas was probably going to be a little bit uncomfortable with what he wanted to discuss, the least he could do is trying to make him a little bit comfortable.   
Cas went on the floor immediately. Dean sat down across from him.   
“I have something that I want to discuss with you.” Dean said   
“What is it sir?”  
“I want to ask about your relationship with Balthazar.”  
“W-what do you want to know sir?”   
He could that Cas was uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. That was tough he needed to know what happened with his relationship.  
“What was he like?” Dean asked “Was he good to you or bad or was he just in between?”  
“He was good to me sir. He always took care of me.”  
“Are you sure Cas?” Dean asked skeptical  
“Yes sir. Is this just because of the whipping incident that I mentioned yesterday.”  
“Well actually it kind of is. I just wanted to make sure nothing like that happened again.”  
“Nothing bad like that ever happened. He was really good to me. I was bad that’s why he left.” Cas said as he stared at the floor.   
“Cas what are you talking?”   
“That’s the reason that he left isn’t it?” Cas asked staring at Dean “Because I was bad. I must’ve been really bad because he didn’t bother to punish me for my mistakes.”  
“Cas do you honestly think that?” Dean asked  
Cas nodded as tears threatened to spill from his face.   
“Cas come here.” Dean said as he opened his arms up so he can give him a hug.  
Cas immediately got what Dean was trying to do and hugged him.  
“Everything’s going to be alright Cas.” He said as he stroked his back as Cas cried.  
After a couple of minutes Cas stopped crying.  
“Are you okay Cas?”  
Cas wiped the tear marks that were on his face.   
“Yeah, everything’s fine sir.”  
“Cas do me a favor?”  
“Sure sir anything.”  
“Don’t ever say or think that you were the reason why he left you.”  
“But why else would he leave me?”  
“Because he is not a nice guy.” Dean said toning what he wants to say about him because he knows Cas won’t be able to handle it.   
Dean stayed with Cas for a while just talking. He didn’t return to his compound until it was almost midnight.


End file.
